Libby Winchester
by SPNgirl3
Summary: SISFIC Don't like don't read! Sam and Dean have a half sister, Libby. There is a secret about her they do not happen to know yet, watch there lives with a sister and how they come to know about her dirty little secret. T rated for language! I do NOT own supernatural or any of the characters with it besides Libby :)


FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO

Dean 24

Sam 20

Libby 16

I was sitting on the couch in my black short shorts and one of Dean's AC/DC shirts watching television and drinking a can of soda when Sam came through the door all smiles. "Hey, why are you so happy?" I asked with a smile.

"I got into Stanford!" He said.

"Wait...What?" I asked.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you. I applied for college." He said.

"No! No you're not leaving right?!" I yelled.

Dean and my father came into the room "What's going on in here?" Dad asked.

"He's leaving for Stanford!" I said tears springing to my eyes.

"No he's not." My father replied.

"Yes I am, and it isn't your choice weather I do or not, my bags are already packed." Sam said.

A tear left my eye "You're not turning your back on this family!" My father yelled.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" Sam yelled back.

"If you leave your not to come back here EVER! Do you hear me!?" My father replied now yelling a little louder.

Sam left the room and slammed the door behind him.

I ran into my bedroom and cried on my bed, a little harder every minute. I heard the door open, it was Dean. "You okay baby doll?" He asked and sat on my bed.

"No…" I replied crawling over to him and putting my head in his lap.

"Don't worry…I'll never leave you." Dean said and kissed the top of my head.

Present day

Dean 26

Sam 22

Libby 18

I was in the front seat asleep when Dean honked the horn making me up. "Dude! I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled.

Dean put his pointer finger and thumbs up and moved them back and forth "This is the world's tiniest violin playing." Dean said.

I rolled my eyes "Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"Stanford University." Dean smiled.

"Wait what?!" I asked.

"Mhm we need Sammy to find dad you and I both know that." He said.

I rolled my eyes "Fine whatever." We got out of the car and went down some stairs that lead to a gate door.

"Cool It's locked we tried let's go!" I smiled.

"No you're picking it." Dean said.

"What! Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're better at it then I am." He replied with a smile.

I picked the lock and we were in, when we had to unlock another door. Which I did. We walked in and both looked around, "He made a nice life." Dean whispered.

I rolled my eyes once again, Sammy ran in and started attacking Dean of course I stood back and watched I've never seen Sam punch Dean In the face. Finally Dean pinned him down and that is when I started laughing "Dean? Libby?" Sam said.

"Easy tiger." Dean replied with a smile.

"You scared the crap outta me!" Sam said.

"That's because you're out of practice." Sam rolled over and pinned Dean down.

"Ha or not, get off me." Dean said.

Sam stood up "Nice Dean nice." I smiled.

"Shut up." Dean said.

"Dean, Libby what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"We were looking for beer!" Dean smiled.

I sighed "Yep got any pumpkin spice?" I smiled.

"Sam?" A light turned on and a blonde girl with a shirt that looked like it belonged to a five year old and boy shorts stood by the door.

"Jess hey, Dean, Libby this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said.

I smirked "Wait your brother and sister Dean and Libby?" I smiled "Hey." I said.

"I love the smurfs." Dean said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes "You know I gotta tell you your way out of my brother's league." Dean said once again.

"Deany boy calm down. Wouldn't want Sam pouncing on you again would you?" I asked.

He huffed "Just let me put something on." Jess said.

"No no no I wouldn't dream of it, seriously."Dean said with a boyish grin.

I sighed "Sorry he doesn't know boundaries." I smiled at Jess.

"Anyway I have to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some family business. But it was nice to meet you!" Dean smiled.

"No. No whatever you want to say you can say it in front of Jess." Sam said.

"Okay. Um dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said.

"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said.

"Okay let me re-fraise that for you Sammy, dads on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." I said.

"Jess excuses us." Sam said.

We started to walk down some stairs "I mean come on you can't just break into my home and expect me to come on the road with you." Sam said.

"You're not hearing me Sammy, dads missing! And I need you to help me and Libby find him." Dean said.

"Remember the poltergeist in Amertain? Or the devils gates in Clifton? He was missing then to he's always missing and he's always fine." Sam said.

"Not for this long, are you going to come with us or not?" Dean asked.

"I'm not." Sam replied.

"Damnet Sam!" I said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good." Sam said.

"Come on it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." Dean replied to him and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Oh yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Sam said.

"You should be lucky Sammy who the hell knows what was in that closet." I said sarcastically

. "What was he suppose to do Sam?" Dean asked.

"I was nine years old! He was suppose to say don't be afraid of the dark." Sam said.

"He would have been lying. Would you rather have a trust worthy father or the one who lies to you and makes you feel better?" I asked.

"Shut up Libby you don't get it." Sam said.

"Oh I don't get it? He gave me a shot gun when I said something was inside the motel bathroom." I asked.

"Hey just stop. Sam, don't be afraid of the dark? You're kidding right? Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there." Dean cut me off.

"Yeah I know, but still the way we grew up after mom was killed. And dads' stupid obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find!" Sam said.

"Yeah and we save a lot of people doing it to." Dean replied.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked.

Dean pushed the gate open and left I followed after and soon did Sammy. "The weapon training and melting the sulfur into bullets? Man Dean we were raised like warriors." Sam said.

"So what are you gonna do? Just gonna live some normal apple pie life is that it?" Dean asked.

"No not normal. Safe." Sam said.

"Safe? A demon could come after you for whatever reason and a normal person wouldn't be able to save themselves. So thankfully I like what I do and I'd rather not live on a 'safe' Life." I said.

"She has a point...Is that's why you ran away?" Dean asked.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone, and that's what I'm doing." Sam said.

"Yeah well dads in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already yet, I can feel it. I can't do this without you." Dean said.

"What am I? A damn can of what? Sardines?" I asked.

"Yes you can." Sam replied totally ignoring me.

"Yeah…Well I don't want to." I rolled my eyes.

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled and opened the trunk of the Impala putting up the bottom of the trunk exposing tons of weapons. "Alright, let's see where the hell I put it." He rubbed his hands together.

"So when dad left, why didn't you or Libby go with him?" Sam asked.

"I and Libby were working our own job." Dean said.

"Dad let you and Libby go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I'm 26. And you should see Libby she can hold her own." Dean said.

"Alright here we go." He pulled papers out of a small brown bag.

"So dads taking out this to playing blacktop just outside of Jericho California. About a month ago this guy, Troy Carmen vanished." Dean said.

"People say he was kidnapped." Sam replied.

"Yeah well here's another one in April another one in 04 one in 03 08 92. Ten of them over the past twenty years all dead, on a single stretched road. Started happening more and more, so dad went to check it out. That was about three weeks ago; I haven't heard from him sense which is bad enough. But then Libby gets this voicemail yesterday." Dean said looking at me.

I pulled out my phone and played it. "Libby…Something is happening and I…Thinks It's…I need to try…To know what's going on…Maybe…Just be very careful…" I turned off the phone when the voicemail was done.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said. "Not bad Sammy." I smiled.

"Easier then riding a bike isn't it?" Dean asked.

"I slowed the message down and ran it to a golden wave; the message says this." I said.

I played the message back "I can never go home." It said.

"I can never go home." Sam repeated.

Dean put the top back down and then the door of the trunk. "Ya know in two years we've never bothered you never asked you for a thing." Dean said

. "Alright...I'll go. I'll help you two find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam said.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have an interview." Sam said.

"A job interview? Just skip it." Dean said.

"No it's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam said.

"Oh yeah? Yeah I get it law schools more important than dad huh?" I opened the back seat door and got in slamming it behind me.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"You broke her when you left for college Sammy. She has a right to be pissed at you." Dean lent against the car.

"I didn't mean to hurt her..." Sam said.

"Yeah well...You did." Dean replied.

Sam scratched his head. "Do we have a deal or not?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. Sam ran up the stairs I sighed, Dean came in the car sitting next to me "What?" I asked.

"Give him a break." Dean said.

"No! I won't! He left me and he promised he would never leave me!" I said.

"He promised?" He asked.

"Yes!" I replied.

Sam came running out into the car getting in the front seat. Dean got into the driver's seat "Don't play music I'm going to sleep." I said.

Dean took off his jacket and put it over me.

JERICHO, CALIFORNIA.

"Lamb wakey wakey, were here." Dean said.

I squirmed "Whaaaat!" I asked.

"Wake up! Were in Jericho." He said again.

I sat up "Whatever." I replied and gave his jacket back to him.

He went to pump gas and came back into the car "I swear man you need to update your cassette tape collection." Sam said as he took out a couple of tapes.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Dean asked.

"For one there cassette tapes and Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of the mullet rock." Sam said.

"House rules Sammy Drivers picks the music." "Shot gun shuts his cake hole." I cut him off.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve year old it's Sam." Sam said.

"Sorry I can't hear you music's to loud." Dean said.

We drove to some bridge and Dean got out two badges "Why don't you stay here Sam we don't have a badge for you anymore." I said.

Dean nodded and got out of the car, I got out with him. "Poor girl is putting up missing posters everywhere…" I heard one of the cops say.

"You fella's had another one like this last month didn't you?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" The cop asked.

"Federal marshals." Dean and I picked up our badges and showed the man.

"You two are a little young to be marshals aren't you?" He asked.

"Aw that's awfully kind of you." Dean said.

"But you did have another one just like this right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that's right. About a mile up the road and others before that." The man replied.

"So the victems, you knew em?" I asked.

The man nodded "That's what this town is like. Everybody knows everybody." The man replied.

"Any connection between the victims besides that there all men?" Dean asked.

"No not as far as we can tell." He said.

"So what's the theory?" I asked.

"Honestly we don't know, serial murder, kidnapping ring." He replied.

"Well that's the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you." Dean smiled.

I stomped on his foot "Thank you for your time." I smiled.

We started walking and Dean punched my arm "Ow what was that for?!" I asked.

"Why did you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked.

"Why did you have to be like that?" I asked.

"Come on! They don't really know what's going on. Were all alone on this, and if were gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean said.

I coughed and motioned my head behind him "Can I help you two?" The sheriff asked.

"No sir we were just leaving. Agent Molder, Agent Skully." Dean said.

We walked back to the Impala. We were looking around for this girl putting up missing posters, we pulled over and parked and started walking when we saw a girl putting up posters "That's gotta be her right?" Dean asked.

"I don't know who else would be putting up posters that say missing and have the vics face on it." I said.

"You must be Amy." Dean said.

"Yeah…" She replied.

"Troy must have not told you about us were his uncles and Aunt, I'm Dean this is Sam and that's Libby." Dean said.

I smiled "Hello." I said quickly.

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy said.

"Well that's Troy I guess, were not around much were up in the dust ourselves." Dean said.

"So were looking for him to and were kinda asking around." Sam said.

A girl came up to Amy "Hey you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"Would it be alright if we asked you a couple questions?" I asked.

She nodded, we went into the diner we were outside of and sat down at a booth. "I was calling Troy, he was driving home he said he would call me right back and he never did." Amy said.

"Did he say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No not that I can remember." She replied.

"See here's the thing ladies, the way Troy went missing. Something's not right, so if you've heard anything." Dean said.

The two girls looked at each other "If you have heard something you've gotta tell us." I said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well it's just…With all these guys going missing people talk." The girl beside Amy said.

"What do they talk about?" Me, Dean and Sam said at the same exact time.

"It's kinda this local legend. This one girl she got murdered on centennial, like decades ago well supposedly she's still out there. She hitch hikes and who ever picks her up well they, go missing forever." The girl said.

We went over to the computers that were in the diner, what diner would have computers though? "Let me try." Sam put his hand by the keyboard.

"I got it." Dean slapped his hand away.

Sam pushed Dean's chair and put his in front of the computer. "Dude!" Dean punched his arm. "You're such a control freak." Dean said.

"Well you weren't doing such a great job finding it Dean." I said.

"So many spirits are born at a violent death right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Maybe it's not murder…" Sam said.

He put the word Suicide to replace Murder into the search engine. Sam found it "This was 1981 Constance Welch was 24 years old jumped off the Sylvania bridge and jumps in the river." Sam said.

"Did it say why she did it?" Dean asked

. "Yeah." Sam replied.

"What?" Dean asked.

"An hour before they found her she calls 911 her two little kids are in the bath tub she leaves them alone for a minute and then when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam said.

"Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it said husband Vince Joseph Welch." Sam said once again.

"That bridge looks familiar to you?" Dean asked.

"Sure does." I replied.

We got into the Impala and drove to the bridge we were at before later that morning. We walked out to the side of the bridge "So this is where Constance took a swan dive." Dean said.

I hit him in the arm "Be a little more sensitive." I said.

"Sorry." He replied sarcastically.

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well he's chasing the same story and were chasing him." Dean said.

"Okay so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find him it might take awhile." Dean said.

"Dean. I told you I gotta get back by-""Monday, right the interview. Yeah I forgot, you're really serious about this aren't you? You think your just gonna become some big shot lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asked.

"Maybe why not?" Sam asked.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean asked.

"No and she's not ever going to." Sam said.

"Well that's healthy you can pretend all you want Sammy but sooner or later your gonna have to face up to who you really are." Dean said.

I sighed "And who's that?" Sam asked.

"One of us!" Dean replied.

"No! I'm not like you or Libby this is not what I'm going to do with my life." Sam said.

"You have a responsibility." Dean said.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures Libby wouldn't even know what mom looked like, it doesn't make a difference even if we do find that thing that killed her moms gone, and she isn't coming back." Sam said.

Dean pushed him up against a pole, "Don't you EVER talk about her like that!" Dean said.

"I'm not sitting here for this. I'm going back to the car." I said.

I got into the back seat and just sat there when all of a sudden the car turned on. "Is Libby driving the car?" Sam asked.

Dean held up his keys, "DEAN SAM HELP!" I said.

The car went forward "LIBBY!" Dean yelled running to the side of the car.

"DEAN!" I yelled back.

Dean and Sam jumped over the railing of the bridge. The car turned off "Libby!" Sam ran to the car and opened the back door.

I was just curled into a ball "Libby." Sam said.

"Leave me alone I want Dean!" I said.

Dean got back up the bridge. "Libs are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head yes "Dean your dirty." I laughed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Dean replied.

"No problem." I smiled.

I got out of the car "Whatever she did to the car it seems alright now." Sam said.

"Yeah…Damn Constance chick what a BIIITCCCCHHHHH." Dean yelled hoping she'd hear.

"She doesn't seem to be around that's for sure." Sam said.

I yawned "So where's the track off from here genius?" Sam asked.

Dean picked his arms up and set them down as if saying 'I don't know.'

"You smell like a toilet." Sam said.

I laughed "I think he smells worse than a toilet." I said. Sam chuckled. We all got back into the car and drove to the nearest motel, when we got to one Dean went in and through the credit card on a book the man at the desk was reading. The man looked at it "You guys having a reunion or something?" The man asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"That other guy Burt Aframian bought a room for the whole month." The man replied.

"What's the number of the room?" I asked.

"10" He replied.

I walked out the door and ran to door 10, Sam and Dean followed after me and I picked the lock. We saw pictures on the walls suitcases on the bed. "Salt? Cats eye shells? He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in." Sam said.

"You got that right." I looked through the suit cases.

"What do you got here?" Sam asked.

"More victims." Dean replied.

"I don't get it, there different men different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection though right?" Dean asked.

Sam turned on a lamp "Dad figured it out." He said.

"Hm?" I asked and walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did, Constance Welch she's a woman in white." Sam said.

"You sly dogs." Dean said to the posters on the wall.

I crossed my arms "Not as sly as they thought they were." I said.

"Alright so if we're dealing with a woman in white dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." Dean said.

"She might have another weakness." Sam said.

"Dad would have made sure, he would have dug her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean replied.

"No not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd talk to the husband if he's still alive." Sam said.

"Alright why don't you uh see if you can find an address I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said.

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry…for what I said earlier." Sam said.

Dean put his hand up "Hey, no chick flick moments."

"Alright, Jerk." Sam smirked.

"Bitch." Dean looked at me.

"Bastards." I smiled.

Dean went into the bathroom and Sam walked over to a mirror and picked up a picture "What's that?" I asked.

Sam showed me "Oh." I smiled.

Through Dean's whole shower Sam had been calling Jess.

"Oh my gosh Sam she hasn't picked up let it go!" I said as Dean walked in.

"Hey Sam Libs I'm gonna go get something to eat from the diner down the street you guys want anything?" He asked.

"I want what you're getting." I said.

"Nice choice!" He smiled.

Dean called Sam "Sam it's the 5-O take off."

"What about you?" He asked as he stood up.

"Uh they kind of spotted me don't worry go find dad." He said.

"Libs lets go." Sam said. A police officer was walking up to the door.

Joseph Welch's house.

Sam knocked on the door and Joseph opened, "Hi, um are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Joseph said.

"Have you happened to see this man before?" I asked as I gave him a picture.

"Yeah, he came back three, four days ago said he was a reporter." Joseph said.

"That's right; me and my sister here are working on a story together." Sam said.

"Well I don't know what the hell kinda' story you're workin' on." Joseph said as he stared at Sam.

"What about your late wife Constance?" I asked.

"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph said.

"And where is that again?" Sam asked.

"What I gotta go through this twice?" Joseph asked.

"It's back check. I mean if you don't mind." Sam said.

"A plot, by my old place behind some wreckage." Joseph said.

"Why did you move?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house my children died in." He said.

"Mr. Welch did you ever marry again?" Sam asked.

"No way, Constance was the love of my life. Most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Joseph said.

"So you had a happy marriage." I said.

"Yeah." Joseph said.

"Well that should do it, thanks for your time." Sam said.

We walked to the Impala when Sam suddenly said "Mr. Welch have you ever heard of a Woman In white?" Sam asked.

"What the hell Sam?" I whispered.

"A what?" Joseph asked.

"A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman? It's a ghost story. Well, It's more of a phenomenon really um there spirits, they've been cross sides for hundreds of year's dozens of places. Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different woman you understand, but all share the same story." Sam said.

"Boy, I don't care for none sense." Joseph said.

"See when they were alive their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these woman basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children then once they realized what they had done they committed suicide, so now there spirits are cursed, walking back roads, water ways and if they find an unfaithful man they kill him. And that man is never seen again." Sam said.

"You think, you think that had something to do with Constance? You smart ass." Joseph said.

"You tell me." Sam replied.

"I mean maybe, maybe I made some mistakes but no matter what I did Constance would have never killed her own children, now you get the hell out of here. And you don't come back." Joseph said his lower lip quivering, he walked off.

"Nice going Sammy!" I smacked the back of his head.

"Oh just come on!" Sam said as he got in the Impala.

We were driving when Sam got a call from Dean

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know that's pretty illegal." Dean said.

"That wasn't me, thank your little sister." Sam said.

"I'll take that thanks in a gift card!" I yelled into the phone.

"Listen we gotta talk." Dean said.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white and she's buried behind her own house so that should have been dads next move." Sam replied.

"Sammy would you shut up for a second." Dean said.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam said.

"Well that what I'm trying to tell you, he's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean said.

"Wait what? How do you know?" I asked.

"I've got his journal." Dean replied.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam said.

"Yeah well he did this time." Dean replied.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"Same old ex-marine crap and he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean said.

"Coordinates. Where to?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Dean said.

"Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he was cut off by running into a woman in a white dress.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"Take me home." I heard a voice in the back seat.

"Take me home!" She said again.

"No." Sam replied.

All the doors locked and the car started driving It's self.

"Sam what are you doing!?" I asked.

"It isn't me." Sam said.

We got to an old house which I'm guessing was her home before she died.

"Don't do this." Sam said.

"I can never go home." Constance's ghost said.

"You're scared to go home." Sam said.

And with that Constance was gone and up in the front seat sitting next to me and Sam. Her in the middle, she crawled on top of him pinning him down.

"Hug me, I'm so cold." She said.

I don't know what was happening but I was pinned down as well not able to save my older brother from this bitch.

"You can't kill me, I'm not unfaithful." Sam said.

"You will be." Constance whispered and kissed him.

She disappeared "What's it like being kissed by a ghost?" I asked.

"Shut up." He replied.

He started screaming and five holes were made in his shirt by Constance trying to rip his heart out.

Dean came up and shot her "Oh thank god!" I said.

Sam turned on the car "I'm taking you home." He then drove into her house.

"Sam, Libby you okay?" He asked and went over to my window.

"Just peachy." I smiled.

"Can you move?" He asked and picked me up setting me down on the floor.

"Yeah I think help me." Sam held his hand out.

A dresser moved onto me, Sam and Dean pushing against our waist. The lights started flickering and water was coming from the stairs, two little kids a boy and a girl stand at the top of the steps. They clasp hands "You've come home to us mommy." The girl said. They were now at the bottom of the stairs, the children hugged her and she turned into fire, screaming…She was dragged under.

Me, Dean and Sam threw the dresser over "So this is where she killed her kids." Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home, she was too scared to face them." Sam added.

"We found her weak spot." Dean said.

"Finally this is over." I said dropped my hands to my knees.

"Nice work Sammy." Dean said.

He laughed a painful laugh "I wish I could say the same for you, why'd you think you can slap me in the face you freak?" Sam asked.

"Hey, I saved your asses." Dean said

"Oh no you did not." I jumped on Dean's back.

"Yeah I'll tell you two another thing, if you screwed up my car. I'll kill you." Dean said.

SOMEWHERE ON THE ROAD

A head light was broken but that's alright Dean could fix it up. Sam was looked at a map and dads journal that had the coordinates on it. "Okay this is where dad went. Off of black water ridge, Colorado." Sam said.

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked.

"About 600 miles." Sam said.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean said.

"Dean I, I um." Sam stuttered.

"You're not going…" I finished for him

"The interview is in like 10 hours, I gotta be there." Sam said.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. I'll take you home." Dean said.

"No! Why? What's this about anyway Sammy. Haven't ya noticed this is what your good at?" I asked.

"Libby stop." Dean said.

"No! Why should I? This is all just stupid." I said.

"Libby I won't tell you again. Stop." He said.

I rolled my eyes and sat back.

We kept driving; it was silent the whole way back to Stanford.

"Bye Libby." Sam said.

I ignored him, why do I have to say anything to the person who's leaving me again?

"Maybe I can meet up with you later?" Sam asked.

"Yeah alright." Dean replied.

I got into the front seat "Damn." I said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I would have thought he'd love to be back out here. Maybe even stay…" I said.

"Libby, you know for fact that he didn't want to do this." Dean said.

"I know Dean but he's leaving me. Again!" I said.

Dean sighed "Hey Sam!" He yelled.

Sam turned around "You me and Libs made a hell of a team back there." Dean said.

"Yeah…" Sam said.

I got this terrible headache and then a vision. A vision of a woman dying, on the ceiling fire from all places. Blood coming from her abdomen. "Dean! Dean we have to turn back!" I yelled.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Just do it okay!" I yelled again.

"Okay okay fine." We drove back to Stanford.

That is when we saw the flames, Dean and I kicked the door down "Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Jess!" We heard Sam yell.

"Sam!" I yelled.

Dean got him up "NO! No we need help! Jess!" He yelled.

The fire department had come, "How did you know to come back…?" Sam asked.

"Libby told me too." Dean said.

"How did you know Libby?" Sam asked.

"I…I don't know…Just I wanted to say goodbye." I lied.

"We've got work to do." Sam threw a shot gun in the trunk.


End file.
